Ball Partners
by Dobby's.Sock
Summary: After the success of the Yule Ball, a Christmas ball is held during Harry, Hermione and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts. Ron finally decides to ask Hermione to the ball by means of writing her a note. Unfortunately the note falls into the wrong hands!


A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction so I am quite excited about it! I hope you enjoy reading it. It is short! The whole story has been included in one chapter because if there were separate chapters they would be annoyingly short!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling the best author ever!

Ball Partners

The Great Hall echoed with the clatter of cutlery and the animated chattering of the many Hogwarts students. Twighlight was upon them and small stars glittered in the enchanted ceiling of the Hall. It was Harry, Hermione and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in spite of the O.W.L. exams looming ever nearer in the distance, the three found it hard not to feel excited that the Christmas holidays would begin the following day. Hermione had her nose in her Ancient Runes textbook, looking up attentively as the chattering within the Hall ceased; Professor Dumbledore prepared to speak to the crowd of hungry students.

"Good evening to my friends of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I would like to recognize the students of the fifth year and the seventh year tonight; they are currently preparing diligently for their upcoming examinations and should be commended for their efforts and wished the best of luck."

The Hall sounded with mild applauds.

"Now I would like to announce some very exciting news," Dumbledore continued as inquisitive whispers spread over the House tables. "After the success of the Yule Ball last year, the staff and I have decided that every year during the Christmas holiday a ball will be held for all students in the fourth year and above!"

The Hall was immediately filled with excited chattering and contradictory groans from the younger students who would not be able to attend.

"Of course, all students in the third year and below remaining at Hogwarts during the holiday will be able to engage in enchanting activities arranged by Professor Flitwick."

"This should be interesting," mumbled Ron.

"What is that, Ron, what will be interesting?" questioned Hermione, sounding suddenly annoyed.

"Well, if you don't remember, last year's ball wasn't very thrilling, not to mention a complete embarrassment! Harry and I having to ask people out," gulped a pale faced Ron. "And I don't reckon anyone will let me forget those dress robes!"

"This year could be different, Ron, If you have gained the maturity to realize your mistakes and make the decision not to make them once more," said Hermione promptly.

"And what might those mistakes be, Hermione?" replied Ron indignantly.

"Boys!" declared Hermione exasperatedly before burying her nose in her Ancient Runes book once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Harry, do you think you will be going with Cho to the ball?" questioned Ron that night in the common room.

"Don't think so, Ron. I don't think I want to really. We had a fight a few days ago and I think Cho has decided that we shouldn't have a lot to do with each other from now on. I mean, she looked pretty comfortable with that Michael Corner at dinner tonight," snorted Harry slightly amused, slightly upset and angered.

"Fair enough mate. Any idea of who you want to go with, then?" asked Ron.

"No, not really…" Harry trailed off as he scratched out a line of his Potions essay. "How about you?"

"Well…"replied Ron, glancing over at the hats Hermione had left out for the house-elves; he knew exactly who he wanted to ask, but he didn't know if he was ready to admit it to Harry. "No, me neither," he decided on concluding. "Anyway, see you in the morning," yawned Ron before walking up to the dormitory.

As he lay in his four poster, he visited his third year at Hogwarts. After he had been captured by Sirius and was awaiting the arrival of Harry and Hermione in the Shrieking Shack, he had suddenly realized that Hermione meant quite a lot to him. It was in those moments of utter horror that Ron realized he felt for Hermione in ways that he did not feel for Harry. During the Triwizard Tournament Ron had felt he had been close to succeeding in his plight to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball; if it hadn't been for that bloody Viktor Krum... But this year he was ready; this year he was going to ask her to the ball; he was going to ask the girl he had befriended in his first year at Hogwarts; the brightest witch of the fifth year, the girl that had befriended his family and that was quite skilled when it came to aggravating his twin brothers who would probably tease him if they learnt of his feelings for Hermione. He decided that it was best _not_ to think it over too much. And in fact, yes, he would write Hermione a note asking her to the ball. This was not as obvious, and it was definitely a less awkward way of succeeding in his plight. Maybe it was a little cowardly, but after the Fleur incident the previous year, he wasn't sure if he could literally face rejection again, especially not if he was being refused by one of his dearest friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ron woke up early and went down to breakfast with Ginny, who cheerfully repeated exclaimed that she had been too excited about the ball to sleep well the night before.

"So Ron," said Ginny conversationally halfway through a stack of pancakes, "do you know who you are going to ask to the ball?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Ron retorted thickly through a mouthful of porridge.

"Fine, suit yourself," replied Ginny carelessly.

It was then that Ron realized the problem. He had been going to ask someone to slip a note into one of Hermione's books; Ginny was the only one who would really be able to complete the job efficiently that morning.

"Well, err, I did have an idea," Ron said quietly, looking down at his porridge.

"OK then, what is it?" Ginny asked as she waved Fred and George over.

"Could you slip this note into one of Hermione's books? She mentioned last night at dinner that she was meeting you in the library after breakfast to help you with your Muggle Studies essay," Ron replied as he produced a small piece of folded parchment.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron. "How did I know you were planning to ask Hermione?" she responded slyly before breaking out into a grin.

"Keep your voice down!" Ron whispered urgently as the twins squeezed between their younger brother and sister.

"Don't worry, leave it to me," Ginny concluded in a low voice, trying to suppress her excitement. At least Ginny had the consideration not to talk about the subject in front of Fred and George.

Unfortunately, things didn't really unfold as planned. Ginny had been editing her Muggle Studies essay while Hermione studied Arithmancy in between aiding Ginny. They hadn't been settled in the library for long before Luna Lovegood wandered dreamily over and perched herself on a seat next to Hermione, placing her Divination book on top of Hermione's tottering pile. Ginny hadn't noticed this, so while Luna was absorbed by the latest copy of _The Quibbler _and Hermione was fetching a new ink pot from her bag under the table,Ginny, who had found it hard to concentrate on her essay while in possession of the note, swiftly slid it into Luna's copy of _Seers of the 18th Century _instead of into Hermione's leisurely reading book, _Hogwarts, A History. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the most beautiful winter's day and everyone was overjoyed by the prospect of the upcoming ball. Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to spend their afternoon in the snowy grounds by the lake. Ron had assumed that Hermione had not yet opened the particular book the note was hidden in, as she had not mentioned anything about it. At that moment however, as the three stood to visit Hagrid, they were disturbed by Luna, who came positively galloping down to the lake. Since this was not her usual way of movement, Harry found himself looking at Hermione and Ron for an answer. However, he didn't have to wait long to find out the reason behind Luna's excitement.

"Hello, Luna!" called Hermione. Luna came panting over, her eyes bulging as she looked at Ron.

"Is everything alrigh-," a sudden dawning expression appeared on Hermione's face. "Has someone asked you to the ball?" questioned Hermione in a mildly stunned tone.

"Yes, they have..." replied Luna mysteriously, still staring at Ron, who now appeared to be slightly unnerved.

"Who?" questioned Hermione.

"Ron! Ron asked me!" exclaimed Luna, looking delighted. "I have just come to let you know, Ron," she said, now directing her speech towards him, "that I would love to go!"

With that Luna skipped off, humming a strange tune.

Ron looked horrified; evidently, Hermione hadn't noticed.

"So you asked Luna, did you?" said Hermione, now sounding quite confused.

"What? What just happened?" Ron looked accusingly at Harry and Hermione as though they were in on some kind of joke. "I have to go and talk to Ginny. I will see you two later," said Ron in an angry and bewildered tone, stumbling over a tree root as he scrambled up the grounds towards the castle.

"I can't believe him!" fumed Hermione.

Harry looked just as shocked. "But why Luna? I mean, he's always calling her Loony Lovegood, it really doesn't make sense. I think there's been a mistake."

"Harry," Hermione looked stern. "If he didn't ask Luna, then he would have told us just then that there was a mistake! Ooh Harry!"

"Hermione, why does it matter anyway? Wait, you weren't planning on asking Ron, were you?"

"I, well," Hermione stuttered. "What would make you think-"

"Hermione!" Ernie Macmillan had marched pompously over. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Harry here, but I would just like to know if you, a Gryffindor _Prefect, _would care to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, um, well," Hermione shot a glance up the grounds towards the castle where Ron was being hugged by Luna. Hermione did not take the time to realise that the hug was not being reciprocated by Ron before she looked back at Ernie, her face set. "Yes, Ernie, that would be lovely," she concluded calmly.

"Oh, I am pleased! By the way, Hannah here would like to ask Harry something," sounded Ernie.

"Hi, Harry," said Hannah Abbot, going Gryffindor crimson. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Seeing that there was no one he had planned to ask, Harry didn't see why he shouldn't reply with "Err, O.K. then Hannah." He mustered a lop sided smile for his new partner.

Hannah squealed and giggled before bidding Harry and Hermione a "See you soon!" and running over the snowy grounds to a group of Hufflepuff girls.

"I expect I will see you this afternoon, the fourth and fifth years are having a dancing lesson with Professor McGonagall," announced Ernie.

"Oh, we were unaware of that, thank you Ernie," Hermione called after him as he walked off.

"Well, Harry, it seems we have been guaranteed quite the interesting afternoon!" said Hermione, mustering a half hearted smirk and a slight giggle. Harry laughed and nodded in agreement, thinking of Ron dancing with Professor McGonagall the previous year.

Meanwhile, Ron had already pulled Ginny by the robes to a secluded area just outside the castle.

"Ginny! How the bloody hell did Luna get that note I asked you to give to Hermione?"

"I…I don't know! I must have accidentally put the note inside in one of Luna's books, I am so sorry Ron!" said Ginny, looking flustered. "But why did Luna think the note was for her, didn't it say something like 'Dear Hermione' on it?" questioned Ginny.

"No, no, it didn't actually. It just said 'Would you go to the ball with me? From Ron,'" he sighed looking crestfallen and frustrated.

"Oh, I see……" Ginny said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck and looking up at him apologetically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball was drawing closer and the excitement among the Houses became increasingly noticeable if this was possible. Most people seemed to have found a partner by now and some had resorted to practicing their dancing in the grounds with their respective partners. Hermione kept shooting furtive, slightly disappointed glances at Ron whenever she saw these couples; they had gotten along uncomfortably since Hermione had found out that Ron was going with Luna to the ball, much to the annoyance of Harry.

During breakfast on the day before the ball, it occurred to Ron that he ought to be aware of- "Ginny, who are you going to the ball with?"

"Um, well… What a lovely day it is today! Isn't it, Hermione?" was Ginny's response, casting her eyes up to the enchanted ceiling where dark grey clouds swirled forebodingly.

"Ouch!" cried Hermione indignantly, glaring at Ginny (Ginny must have kicked her under the table).

Moments later her face softened and she recovered by replying with, "Yes, it is, Ginny. Anyway, how has Divination been, Ron?"

"OK, first of all, Hermione, you said only moments ago that you think there is going to be a snowstorm; number two, you know very well how Divination has been going with Professor Uranus."

"How dare-"

"Ginny," said Ron, casting her a dark look, "who are you going to the ball with?"

"I- well…" Ginny began.

"She- well," Hermione had taken over once more, "she has chosen to keep that to hers—"

"Hi, Gin, can't wait to dance with you tomorrow night!" Zacharias Smith stated, winking at Ginny before quickly scuttling away from Ron and the awfully menacing look he was casting him.

"Hey, come back here! Who do you think you are, Smith, you can't just-"

"Ron, sit down!" Hermione interrupted his rant as she pulled him back onto the bench.

"Ginny!" Why are you going with that prat?" Ron asked indignantly. Harry had also given Ginny a mildly dark look.

"Ron, Harry, listen, I know that you two are angry at Zacharias because of the way he has been acting during the D.A. meetings, but really, he asked me and I didn't have anyone else to go with!" Michael Corner has officially ditched me and most people already had partners when Zacharias asked!"

Ron looked thunderous.

"Listen," said Ginny exasperatedly. "I told him that I was agreeing to dance with him only under the conditions that _he_ agrees not to act like a git anymore during the D.A. meetings."

"You must have had other offers, Ginny! I mean, Smith of all people!" protested Ron.

Ginny looked slightly hurt; she bid Hermione a "See you later," before moving away from the three.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Harry and Ron put on in their dress robes and walked wobbly-legged down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, where many people were awaiting their companions. The two stepped out of the portrait hole and stood just outside for a few seconds. They gave each other resigned looks; (another ball!) sighed, and headed down to the Entrance Hall where they had agreed to meet their partners as well as Ginny and Hermione with theirs.

As rumours had been flying around for days about how the Great Hall would be decorated for the occasion, the few people who remained in the Entrance Hall waiting for their partners by the time Harry and Ron arrived, (they had been walking very slowly) were keen to see what lay behind the large double doors. Surprisingly, no one they had planned to meet had arrived in the Hall yet, Harry and Ron knew that they would not have entered the ball without them.

Ginny was the first to walk down the stairs, followed closely by Zacharias. She was wearing a sunset-red coloured, flowing silk robes and had curled her long, red hair. These were very special to her; the robes had once belonged to Molly Weasley, her mother. She smiled at the boys as she came to stand next to them.

"Hi guys. Zacharias and I will wait for your partners, as well as for Hermione and… Ernie," said Ginny, casting Ron another apologetic look.

"Oh ho, yes, you will be waiting alright Ginny," replied Ron, casting another dark look at her partner, who smiled sheepishly at Ron and uttered a small laugh that reminded Harry more closely of a cry.

Ron looked back at the stairs as Hannah came down, smiling brightly at Harry. She was wearing beautiful, turquoise green satin robes and had her hair in a bun, fashioned with a sparkling clip. Harry smiled back; he caught Cho coming out of the Great Hall and quickly linked arms with Hannah. Hannah blushed and Cho looked over, scowling. Next to come was Ernie; he puffed his chest out as he walked proudly down the stairs and, not looking where he was going, almost tripped on the tail of his dress robes. The group at the foot of the marble staircase couldn't help chortling at this. Ernie came to stand next to them flustered, gazing intently at the marble staircase, waiting for Hermione. He didn't have to wait long as Hermione came down next. Ron's ears went bright red as he stared at his friend who happened to scrub up very beautifully indeed. Hermione was wearing the same periwinkle blue robes that she had worn at the Yule Ball however this time she had worn her hair out; her curls were masterfully tamed and strewn with many small pearls. She gazed intently at Ron for a few seconds before smiling warmly at the group. She came to stand next to Ernie and declared, "Hannah and Ginny, you both look just elegant!"

The girls began to chatter.

"What do you think is taking Luna so long, Harry?" inquired Ron, his ears still burning.

"I dunno, maybe she –"

At that moment Luna appeared behind the group facing the marble staircase. She had come from the grounds.

"Oh, hello there," said Luna dreamily.

Ron had his mouth slightly open; Luna was wearing an outfit so eccentric that even Professor Trelawney stared, her eyes magnified intensely, and muttered something that sounded like, "How dare...copy….seer's apparel" as she walked across the Entrance Hall.

Luna was wearing shocking pink, velvet robes with pieces of various fabrics sewn on in various places. She was wearing cabbage shaped earrings and her hair was strewn with twigs and leaf matter. Hermione looked at Ron, who was still staring at poor Luna as though she were a pile of smouldering dung bombs, and decided to take charge of the situation.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, it looks like everyone is here! Let's go into the Great Hall!"

Hannah drew a breath of awe as she entered the Hall. It looked like it had come straight out of a Christmas storybook. The usual, beautiful Christmas decorations were accompanied by a fountain at the top end of the Hall with Hogwarts crest carved decoratively into the marble. Flowing from various spouts was crimson, royal blue, yellow and green liquid. The Hall was cast in a marvellous light by thousands of floating candles with unusually bright flames. Fairies sat in the twelve beautiful Christmas trees placed in each corner of the Great Hall. A peculiar waltz performed by the Wierd Sisters saw students dancing around the hall.

After quite a few dances, Hannah asked Harry if he would mind if she went to speak to her friend sitting at one of the tables lining the walls. Harry was more that happy to go and find Ron who was seated as well. Luna had drifted off somewhere and hadn't reappeared. Hermione and Ginny were chatting not far away, while Zacharias was being told off for tripping a Ravenclaw boy and Ernie was speaking jovially to his friends, clutching a goblet of pumpkin juice and puffing out his chest.

"Well, at least you are having a good time," said Ron gloomily as Harry sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Has Luna come back yet?" questioned Harry.

"No," replied Ron.

At that moment Hagrid walked into the Hall and scanned the walls. Harry waved him over. Hagrid was wearing his usual hairy suit and spotted bow tie. He beamed down at Harry and Ron.

"Havin' a good time are yeh?" he questioned cheerfully. "Where's Hermione?"

Just as Hagrid asked this question Hermione approached them.

"Oh hello Hagrid! I just wanted to speak to Ron briefly!" she bustled.

Hermione promptly took Ron by the elbow and steered him towards the Entrance Hall which was now deserted aside from a few second year witches trying to sneak a peek at what was going on inside the Great Hall.

"Ron, why didn't you just ask me?" Hermione questioned in a resigned voice.

"Well, it was too late, wasn't it? You were going with Ernie. Wait! How did you-" Ron's eyes widened before understanding dawned on his freckled face. "Ginny told you, did she?" he finished bitterly.

"Yes, but, Ron, please don't be angry with her! The truth is I…I wanted to go to this ball with you too, Ron." Hermione blushed fervently.

She looked into his blue eyes. She would have blatantly refused to believe it if someone had told her during her first year at Hogwarts that she would feel this way about Ron now. Even though she had stood this close to Ron before, it hadn't felt the same.

"I was nervous, Hermione, I didn't know how to ask you, my best friend…… Anyway, the ball's almost over now, just forget about it," said Ron in a disgruntled tone.

"I don't want to forget about it." Hermione gave him a shrewd look; then she broke out into a smile and leant forward, kissing him on the cheek; although this kiss lasted for a little longer than a kiss on the cheek usually would. She pulled away, saying shrilly, "There is still the final dance, Ron! Would you like to dance with me?" Hermione was grinning widely, her face still very close to Ron's.

Ron was now as red as a beetroot and replied with, "Well, I dunno. Let me think about that … Yeah, I don't see why one dance would hurt…" he grinned.

The two laughed and walked back into the Great Hall hand in hand. Wow, thought Ron, maybe balls weren't so bad after all!

THE END

A/N : I would love a review ! I will be able to improve and also know how this story was received .


End file.
